The present invention relates to a zipper hand with puller fixed function, especially to a self-locking zipper hand which can fix the puller on a body thereof, and do not worry about the puller is raised up, so as to ensure the zipper hand to maintain the buckled state.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a zipper hand of the prior art includes a body 100, a hook element 200 and a puller 300, wherein the body 100 has two guiding grooves 101, the two guiding grooves 101 can receive the zipper 400, the hook element 200 is made of an elastic metal material and received in the body 100, the hook element 200 has a hook portion 201 inserted into the guiding groove 101 of the body 100, for buckling the hook element 200 on a chain of the zipper 400 and getting the buckled function; whereby, when the puller 300 do not move yet and in a buckled state, so as to form a self-locking zipper hand. The puller 300 is pivoted on a top of the body 100, and the pivotal shaft 301 of the puller 300 is contacted with an inner edge of the hook element 200, hence when the puller 300 is pulled up, it can be moved upwardly with the hook portion 201 of the hook element 200 and separated from the zipper 400 of the guiding groove 101, to make the zipper hand can smoothly move on the zipper 400 for controlling the zipper 400 to be combined or separated.
However, even if the zipper hand of the prior art is in a buckled state, the puller still probably be raised up by itself and moved non-carefully, so as to cause the hook portion 201 be separated from the guiding groove 101, and the zipper hand will be loosed and occur an unexpected move, so as to cause the separation of the zipper, especially to a zipper hand which installed on the shoe, it will generate more serious question due to above.
The primary object of the present invention is to provides a zipper hand with puller fixed function, when the zipper hand is in a buckled state, the puller can be buckled and fixed on the body, and do not worry about the puller is raised up, so as to maintain the zipper hand in the buckled state, for avoiding the zipper hand being loosed and occurring an unexpected move.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a zipper hand with puller fixed function including a body having two guiding grooves, a hook element disposed on the body, and the hook element having a hook portion at an end thereof and inserted into the guiding groove of the body, a connected element having one end connected to a top of the body and contacted with an inner edge of the hook element, a puller connected to the connected element; and a buckled means disposed between the body and the puller, for buckling and fixing the puller on the body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: